


Remus Lupin's Slut

by Pyotia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia/pseuds/Pyotia
Summary: Sirius really, really loved Remus's cock.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Remus Lupin's Slut

Sirius Black was a slut, Remus’s slut but a slut all the same. He would sit through lessons barely listening to the professor, thinking only of Remus’s cock. He would sit across the table from him at meals thinking about how much he wished the banana he was eating for his breakfast was Remus’s cock. He couldn’t help it, and was quite convinced anyone else who saw it would feel the same way. 

“Sirius mate, you know I love you yeah. But as your best friend in the whole wide world I feel it’s important to tell you that nobody here wants to see you deep throating that banana.”   
“Sorry Jamie, just getting in that practice.” He replied with a wink. James snorted, throwing a bread roll at him, “It’s not like you don’t get enough of it mate your silencing charms are shit.” 

Sirius at least had the decency to look apologetic; stealing a glance across the table he saw a very similar expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Pete, I’m gonna head to the library for first period, wanna come with? I get the impression we won’t be welcome in the dorms this morning.” Peter nodded enthusiastically; while he wasn’t as vocal about it as James he didn’t care much for the other boy’s PDA. 

While James and Peter got up to go to the library Remus sat nursing his cup of tea, he could smell the arousal radiating off of his boyfriend from across the table. It was a good job he had the stamina of a werewolf because he doubted if anyone else would have been able to keep up with Sirius. They got up at the sound of the bell and walked towards the Gryffindor tower, pausing to steal short kisses along the way. By the time they reached the dormitory door Sirius thought he would melt, every ounce of his body was screaming for the boy next to him. 

As soon as Remus had shut the door behind them he was pinned to the wood, soft pink lips crashing into his with all the grace of a deer on a frozen pond. Need reverberated between them. After a few seconds Remus pulled his head back a touch. “Bed. Now.” He barely managed to get the words out before he felt Sirius jump over to his four-poster in the middle of the room, briefly pausing to get something out of the dresser drawer. Remus chuckled to himself, he had initially bought it as a joke; for when Sirius felt cooped up and demanded to run in the field. Remus had bought the little black leather collar for Christmas that year ‘so Padfoot doesn’t get lost’. He had barely managed to get it out without laughing and was pleased to find the rest of the boys doing the same. But Sirius had demanded to wear it that evening and then, when Remus had fucked his throat holding onto the little gold loop at the front, it came out regularly when he felt like this. 

Remus had quickly learned that Sirius liked to be taken advantage of, he liked to be owned, dominated and used. Luckily for the both of them Remus quite enjoyed to dominate. The wolf in him would never give up power anyway, so they worked out quite nicely. 

“Put it on Pads, then clothes off.” Remus sat on the edge of the bed watching, Sirius shucked his shirt off onto the floor, and his jet-black hair a stark contrast as it fell onto the pale skin of his back. Both boys were hard, they were teenagers and barely had to look at each other but the way that Sirius had been eating that banana was sinful. “On your knees for me love.” Sirius dropped as soon as the words came out of Remus’s mouth, crawling over to him as he leant back onto his elbows. Sirius leant his chin onto one of Remus’s knees, waiting for his instructions. He was good at this, at taking orders. “Tell me what you want Siri?” Remus asked him. 

“Your cock, Re. Want your cock in my mouth. God I love it so much, fills me up so good, please let me taste you.” Remus bit back a moan and nodded.   
Sirius practically jumped at the permission, undoing the belt in front of him and pulling Remus’s trousers and boxers down in one go. He looked up at the sight in front of him. He truly loved Remus’s cock. For a start it was huge, much larger than any of the other 3 boys in the dorm. They had checked, curiosity and far too much firewhiskey led to quite a few discoveries that evening. Long and wide and slightly curved to the right, and it made Sirius’s mouth water. 

He slowly licked a stripe from the base right to the very tip before swirling his tongue around the head. Remus let out a soft moan and Sirius took this as incentive to keep going. He took in his mouth the soft, pillowy head, lips around where Remus’s foreskin should have been. That was another discovery of that evening, Remus was the only one of the bunch that was circumcised. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, pushing further down to take more and more into his mouth. He could feel Remus’s legs tensing beneath his hands, trying to control himself. Until Sirius let out a moan, muffled around Remus’s cock it seemed to snap the taller boy out of his reverie. 

Suddenly, as his lips were close to reaching the base, Sirius felt Remus lose his composure. Shifting his hips slightly up off of the bed he began fucking into Sirius’s mouth, the tight wet heat enveloping him was quickly becoming too much. Sirius continued to let his mouth be used, Moony’s hand on his jaw moving his mouth up and down. He reached down to touch himself, hard and aching cock nudging into his stomach with every movement.   
“Don’t you fucking dare” Remus choked out through gritted teeth. “I come first Pads, you know that.”   
Whining Sirius returned his hand to Remus’s knee and doubled his efforts. “Fuck Siri your mouth. God, you’re so good with it, love it when I use you.” With a long groan he came down Sirius’s throat, holding his head still so he was forced to take it all.   
Not that he would have dared not to. Frankly Sirius thought it was quite disrespectful but mostly he just loved it. 

“Up you get Pads, on the bed. There’s a good boy, hands and knees, that’s it.” Sirius practically preened at the words, shifting onto the bed as he was told.   
He didn’t need prepping but Remus reached round to Sirius’s mouth, sticking two fingers in anyway. He sucked on them as sloppily as he could, making sure they were wet enough before Remus pulled them out and started to trace the rim of his hole with them.   
Sirius let out a shudder, he loved when Remus fingered him; strong fingers breeching him before pulling back out slightly turned his legs to jelly. Remus quickly pushed both fingers back inside, they had fucked this morning before breakfast in the showers so really Sirius didn’t need stretching any. 

They knew each other like the backs of their own hands and it wasn’t long before Remus’s fingers found that spot that made Sirius scream. Mercilessly he pistoned his fingers in and out, rubbing over it repeatedly until the usually mouthy black haired boy in front of him was reduced to mumbles and begs.   
“M..Moony. Fuck. Yes. Right there. Oh god. I’m, I’m close Re.” he panted out, barely getting a word out for each thrust before Remus pulled his fingers out.   
Whining at the loss just a few seconds before he could have come Sirius rolled over onto his back, pulling Remus on top of him. “Fuck me. Now. Want your fucking cock inside me now Moons.” 

Remus smirked, begging really suited the other boy; ‘a good comparison to what normally came out of Sirius’ mouth’ he thought to himself.   
Sirius quickly shut up when he felt the head of Remus’s cock nudge at his hole. It took a few seconds before Remus had bottomed out, pushing in slowly to allow Sirius’s body to accept the intrusion. 

“M’not a fucking pansy Moony. If you don’t move right now I swear to god I’ll…” A loud slap resonated off the stone walls of the dormitory.   
“You’ll what? You’re not in charge here Sirius. Are you?” It was scary how easily Remus felt himself slip into this role, sure it was easy enough to want to tell Sirius off, lord knows he needed it more often than most. But there was something different between the two of them; times like this Sirius found himself submitting as though it was second nature. The usually loud, boisterous and headstrong heir would do anything he was told, if you knew how to tell him. 

They, jokingly, called it his ‘Alpha Voice’ after the first time it happened. Sirius said it reminded him of the full when Remus would snarl and growl at Padfoot until he rolled onto him back, all threat towards the wolf gone. “Hands up, above your head. That’s it, now you’ll hold them there or I will spell them there you understand me.”  
Sirius nodded frantically, not that it was a question. He stretched his arms up so they were practically touching the headboard. His begging had seemed to work though, Remus snapped his hips forwards, the sound of skin hitting skin could barely be heard over the groan it elicited from the smaller boy underneath him. 

“Should fucking spank you for the way you behaved at breakfast, sat there practically begging everyone to know what a fucking slut you are. You’d have taken it from anyone wouldn’t you Pads, any cock to fill you up.” Remus could feel his breath huffing as he fucked his boyfriend, who had practically become putty underneath him.   
“No. No Moony, ah. Only your cock. Only you. Fills me up so good.” Sirius knew he was close, he could feel the familiar heat rising in his belly.   
“Fucking slut, you’d bend over for anyone if I told you to.” Remus leant down and sucked a deep mark into the pale skin just above Sirius’s collar bone. Both boys were quite proficient in healing spells, had to be once they all starting going out for the full moon. It wasn’t like they could take Sirius to Madam Pomfrey and explain why he had a gash up his side from where James had caught him with his antlers when they had first started. But they both knew this would stay, they always did. 

“Maybe next time you want my cock so bad that you’re willing to act like a whore in front of everyone, you can get down on your knees under the table for me. Suck me off with everyone there; you’d love that wouldn’t you. They’d all know what you’re doing, not that you’d be able to keep yourself quiet anyway.” Remus smirked, coming to a realisation he couldn’t believe had taken him so long. “You like it when they can hear you don’t you. Your silencing charm was good enough that time in the broom cupboard. You wanted James and Peter to hear you take my cock. Didn’t you? To hear what a little cock whore you are.” 

Sirius let out a sharp cry. That, combined with a particularly well-angled thrust had been too much for Sirius and he came, cock completely untouched, onto his own stomach. Remus pulled out and sat forwards tugging his cock just in front of Sirius’s face. 

“Oh god. Moony. Come on my face; everyone will know I’m yours. You’ll be able to smell yourself on me all day. I belong to you Moony.” Sirius looked up, Remus’s beautiful cock only a few inches from his face. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. Sirius knew exactly how to push Remus over the edge. “I’m your bitch aren’t I Moony? Mark me. My Alpha.” Lust dripping from his words Sirius tilted his head up, baring his neck as Remus came. White spluttering out, painting over the dark purple of the hickey he had just put there. Strips of come highlighted Sirius’s neck, chin and cheek. 

Remus collapsed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Sirius’s chest as he moved to stand. “Don’t, wipe it off if it starts to dry but don’t wash it off. No soap or anything. Want to smell me on you. Like to think everyone can.” Remus nuzzled his face into the long black hair next to him. He knew that it would only likely be him that could smell it; his lycanthropy meant he had an exceptional sense of smell. The only other person that would be able to tell was Sirius, whose animagus form had really had an impact in the last two years. But he doubted anyone else could tell, Peter’s sense of smell as a rat was shit for anything that wasn’t food and neither him or James had spent quite as much time transformed as Sirius had. 

They led like that for the rest of the first period, hands entwined, mumbling to each other. They hardly noticed the time fly by and had just fallen asleep when James shoved the door open. “Right, you two had better be... Oh for fucks sake. Augmenti.” He shouted, aiming his wand at Sirius’s face. Shouting out, the two boys jumped upright, pulling the blanket with them. “There we go, now you can go to class you fucking slag.” Laughing James plonked himself down on his own bunk, ignoring the slightly horrified look on Peter’s face.   
“I’ll get you for that Potter!” grabbing his wand off the floor and chucking his boxers back on Sirius ran at his best friend. He barely got two steps across the room when he felt the shiver of a cleaning charm on his stomach and face, courtesy of Remus. They really didn’t need another argument like the last time the pair of them got come on James’s bed sheets.   
(In their defence it had been dark, they were both drunk and James shouldn’t have bagseyed the bed closest to the door.) 

James and Sirius had started duelling, jumping up and over the beds when both Sirius and Remus cast a jelly legs jinx just a second before James could put his shield charm up. Sirius looked over to his boyfriend, who was just pulling his school jumper back on and smiled. Maybe he just really, really loved Remus.


End file.
